


not used to it

by triste_et_beau



Series: Sweet, Sexy, & Savage [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Harry is like a prostitude, Kehlani - Freeform, Kehlani Not Used To It, Mentions of drugs, Niall is like a prostitude too, One Shot, Prostitution, Short Story, based off of kehlani, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_et_beau/pseuds/triste_et_beau
Summary: harry isn't the one to be in love.he's just not used to it.





	not used to it

**Author's Note:**

> here's another crappy one from me!

"i love you and i promise you forever i will."

those words came out of his mouth and harry froze. his brain goes back to himself being only 6 listening to multiple men say that same sentence to his mother how they'll forever protect him and her and how he can promise and trust him. 

one after another they left and he still didn't understand why. he was only 6 and there was men running in and out of his door and he was used to it. used to men being such assholes leaving fake promises and leaving after. even if he's gay he still won't trust anyone. 

he still thinks back to how he never saw a man be a real man and how he never seen them with a real plan. and how he's never been to a wedding because it was like a curse that ran in his family. 

all his aunts picking men who treat them like shit and causing them to get messed up thinking that they'll never be married ever. 

he remembers his grandma being put under all the pressure of having to deal with the problems and the kids because their moms kept leaving looking for another chance only to be let down again then never coming back. 

when harry was 14 he knew he had to leave. 

all this mess of his aunts crying and just wanting to be loved and his own mother among them. his grandma holding down all of her grandchildren and seeing her everyday made his heart crumble with how exhausted she was. 

so he did what he had to do. 

he left. 

it was simple because none of them understood him. he left grabbing a bag full of clothes with the keys to his aunts car he was out and no one knew nor cared. 

he drove and drove until he ended up in new york and he didn't know what to do. 

he was only 14 so he just sat and drove around.

until he ran out of gas then he went to walking. couple people would give him rides to no where and some ended up wanting more that to just give him a ride. 

then someone picked him up and offered him a home food and money and of course he took it. he ended up being one of those people on the streets of new york you pay for sex. 

he didn't mind because it was just a dick up his ass and he got thousands from it. 

when he looks back to where he's from now he realizes that it's all his family's fault for not being used to it and moving on. they didn't know how to move on and neither did he. 

he told his story to his boss and he cried. 

he broke down saying that this story was probably too fucking familiar and how a lot of people are going through the same damn thing. he kept saying that he's overreacting and how he's not important and how his problem ain't even that bad of one. 

but his boss told him just to keep sucking and move on. the words are better said then done. 

because it's hard for him to. it's hard for him to stop because all he can see is how his family is stressing out about how the children don't got no daddy's and how they're gonna become just like their moms and are still going to be raised on his grandma.

it's true. 

they all will all his family wil and another will always go through the same but harry can't do anything about it. 

because he's not used to anything and how this man just said that he loved him. 

harry didn't move nor say a word to this man because in his head he was coming up with the way to prepare for another heart break, except he won't be because it's all too damn familiar.

it's all to typical. 

his family and all this is just to stupid to get upset over but he doesn't mean for it to sound common because his relatives are going to end up fucked up and he doesn't know anything to do about it.

"harry?" his thoughts stopped at the sound of his name and he froze. he couldn't end up doing the same thing as his aunts again. 

"i-it's over. your hours up." he shakily said to the man as he threw on his clothes and waited for the money to be in his hand. 

"but harry? i love you. i just said i fucking love you." he sounded angered and it frightened harry. the man didn't have his way. and men don't like not having their way since all they do is get accepted but...harry is a guy. he don't feel like he needs everything to go his way because he knows it won't. he's gotten used to not having his way with anything and this man here is just another asshole who wants power over something and that something won't be harry. not this time. not again. 

"you owe me." harry said steadily. he is going to get paid. it's been a hour and he did everything this guy said and he wants what he earned.

"no. i won't give you shit unless you say you're in love with me." the man looked almost deadly. he wanted his way and he was going to have it but harry didn't want anything to do with it no more.

"either you pay me or you don't get to see me no more. it's your call." harry argued crossing his arms as he waited again. the man just glared at him as he walked over to get out his wallet.

he threw the two hundred dollar bills at harry and sneered. "have your money, you fucking whore." 

harry didn't break he was used to it. something he finally was used to was the name calling and disrespect. he was a whore and he didn't care about it as long as he was doing what he was put on this earth for. money he was making money and that's all that mattered.

"see you later, nick." 

•.•

when harry got home to his apartment that he called home, he ended up getting a voicemail from his boss.

a missed call. 

his boss hates that.

not being answered and left on seen, he asked once about why he felt this way when he was younger, 17, and he just told him that life's a bitch who's gonna fuck you over with problems and when you don't get what you want you just created your own. harry didn't understand that at all but he listened to his boss' words he always did.

"harry fucking styles!" as harry listened to the first part he didn't sound angry nor pissed more like excited and happy. he frowned as he continued listening. 

"someone called and asked for you for a ten thousand dollars! the thing is is that you won't be coming back and you won't work for me no more. come to my office right after you've listened to this." as his boss hung up and the voicemail stopped harry was wide eyed and scared. 

someone bought him for 10,000 dollars. 

he felt that feeling of sadness because he's been working with his boss for eight years he almost felt like he was his own father. 

harry felt like he could cry be he didn't because with every action you do there's punishment. he got his keys and walked out the door to meet up with his boss.

•.•

"harry lad!" a cheerful voice said behind him and he looked to see niall. 

niall was from ireland and he came here on his own will. 

he wasn't kidnapped, he wasn't picked up off the streets he came in and wanted a job. niall surprised harry because even though his job was being a whore he still looked at life with welcoming eyes. 

unlike niall everyone else in his workplace was depressed and had fucked up pasts who had no other way to go.

"hey niall." harry said as he smiled softly at niall. 

"the boss wants to see you and congratulations!" 

harry frowned at that. was it really a accomplishment to be bought as a whore? he didn't know how to think instead he thought of this as a bad thing instead.

"t-thanks niall." he said shakily as he walked past into his boss' office.

"harry edward styles!" his boss said clapping as he came in. his boss was what every drug dealer looked like. 

he had wrinkles, dark bangs permanent under his eyes, teeth yellow and missing, dyed hair that was slowly again turning gray. his boss was like his fatherly figure: he watched over him for a while, feed him, gave him the money needed to survive, gave him a home and gave advice. 

advice consisting of how the world fucks you over, how the only way to live is to make money, how everyone's gonna fuck you up and to stay away from them all, how he should be aware and watch out for the fuckers who live to kill people. he knew what that last one meant. love killed people and in his bosses eyes he saw the pain that love did to him. 

"you're being sold! you're getting shipped out to london and you're basically gonna be his trophy wife." harry glared as the words came out of is bosses mouth. 

a fucking trophy wife? 

harry had hatred for people like that. how they threw around their wives and showed them off and made them their fucking slave. he hated that and here he was going to become one of them.

"no." 

at that one word his boss froze and glared at him. "no? you're fucking getting on that plane anyway." his boss sneered at him, "i paid too fucking much to get you out of this place and you're fucking going."

"why did you pay him to get me out of here?"

"fuck harry you're like my fucking kid and i don't want you ending up like me or like your mother. i want you to live the good life and not deal with life fucking you up." harry looked up at his boss and he never saw the way his boss's face looked before. he saw care and hope in his sad eyes and that meant something it had to.

"yes i'll do it then. for you."

his boss smiled softly at him before he shooed him out to get his stuff packed.

•.•

london, england

•.•

after meeting this guy who bought him harry felt it. that rush and that sting and that tingle of what love will be. there was no mention of anything of a trophy wife and being used like he was and that scared him. 

but something always stopped him. 

it was hard to open up to louis and get close to him because every time he tried, it stopped him. 

they hung out a lot and every single day harry felt like he could love him but that thing always stopped him. 

he wasn't used to this. 

he wasn't used to love and how it felt like he was used to being tossed aside and fucked with. 

this made harry want to fucking die because all what he wants in him is to say he's in fucking love with louis but he can't. 

this was like a problem and he was going to run from it like he did last time. 

but something inside him stopped him and wanted him to solve this. 

it wanted him to say he was in love with louis and how his smile grows every time he sees harry and how his eyes light up and how there's always people looking at them jealously wanting what they have. he didn't know what to do. 

he just kept saying it. 

one day, one day, one day he'll say he loves louis like how he always says it to him. 

when louis asked why he was and is so scared to just say three words and he only replied:

"i'm not used to it."


End file.
